


Potter's Pet Palace

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [80]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Completely and utterly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or anything else mentioned in this story that is mainstream in anyway.Apparently there is something called ‘bring your fandom to work, day.’ I work at a pet store, so here is my take on it. No Voldemort, no Horcruxes, no stupid school rivalry. Pure fluff and fun. It is completely, and utterly AU.  Something I have never really done before. Usually I have some semblance of cannon in my stories, even a bit. Anyway, here we go.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Kudos: 77





	Potter's Pet Palace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or anything else mentioned in this story that is mainstream in anyway. 
> 
> Apparently there is something called ‘bring your fandom to work, day.’ I work at a pet store, so here is my take on it. No Voldemort, no Horcruxes, no stupid school rivalry. Pure fluff and fun. It is completely, and utterly AU. Something I have never really done before. Usually I have some semblance of cannon in my stories, even a bit. Anyway, here we go.

  
  


There was something different about this shop, the shop that had appeared literally overnight. Then again, it was a magical shop, it's how it worked. It took the place of the magical menagerie, mostly due to age, of both the shop and the owner. In the years it just came more and more undone, so it was torn down, and replaced. As the magical world was set in tradition, the shop didn’t receive a lot of attention, until pets and the like started getting sick, and their owners became more concerned. 

  
  


The first customer to enter, for more than just a cursory glance, was one Draco Malfoy, bringing in one of his father’s peacocks. It looked sickly, and was lethargic with a soft warbling moan when it entered the cool shop. A swirl of magic and the peacock warbled again before closing its eyes in sleep. 

  
  


“Welcome to Potter’s Pet Palace!” Came the enthusiastic voice from behind the counter, before the namesake of the shop, Harry Potter, came from around it. “What can I do for you?” He asked, and Draco huffed and placed the sleeping bird on the counter, impressed that there was a cushioning charm there. 

  
  


“My father’s bird is ill. Fix it.” Draco said, and Harry chuckled before taking his wand out and running some diagnostic charms around the bird. He hummed softly, and then put on some gloves, checking out the birds eyes, throat, and other parts of it. 

  
  


“What does he eat?” Harry asked, not poking, but definitely inspecting with his fingers. 

  
  


“Whatever father usually has at his meals, for the most part. We see him go after grasshoppers sometimes, but we always make sure to get pest control wizards in the next day.” Draco said, looking a bit concerned. “Were we not fast enough?” He asked, and Harry shook his head. 

  
  


“No, no. Everything is fine.” Harry said, more of a mumble, before he spelled a potion into the bird’s belly, before patting it ever so gently. “Don’t get rid of the grasshoppers, they are full of protein, and good for him.” He said, turning to the relaxing blonde. “Insects in general are, and any kind of smaller rodents, some plant life and the like.” He finished, and Draco frowned softly. 

  
  


“Are you sure, Potter?” Draco asked, and Harry nodded with a soft smile. 

  
  


“I made sure to take as many courses I could, and if you wish, I can show you my credentials.” Harry said, and with a curt nod from the other male, he went to do just that. He came back with his paperwork, showing it to the waiting man, and waited himself for the reaction. Draco looked over the paperwork and then returned it, nodding with a hum. The seals on the documents, were from both Gringotts and the Ministry, and they could not be forged. 

  
  


“Alright, Potter.” Draco said, before he looked at the other male, after a caress to the bird’s sleeping form. “So, just let it eat insects and what it wants?” He asked, and Harry nodded with a soft smile. 

  
  


“That’s right, and make sure there is plenty of fresh water around.” Harry said, writing some things down onto a notepad. “Try to stay away from these things, as well.” He said, giving Draco a list. 

  
  


“Very well, I shall tell father.” Draco said, before thinking and speaking again. “I suspect this goes for all of our peacocks?” He asked, and Harry nodded. “So be it, Potter, how much do I owe you.” He said, taking out his gold purse, before a hand stopped him. 

  
  


“Nothing, at all, Draco.” Harry said, surprising the other man. “Just… spread the word that I am here to help. That’s all.” He said, a smile on his face. 

  
  


“Are you serious, Potter?” Draco asked, surprised that this kind of service was… free. At the affirmative nod, he hummed. “Very well, Potter. Thank you…” He said, before picking up the slumbering bird, and walking out of the shop. Harry wished him a good day, and then went back to work with a happy whistle. 

  
  


~PPP~

  
  


While it didn’t explode into business, Harry did get a good deal of new customers coming in, and he was more than happy to help as best as he could. He was not just there to help sick pets, but to introduce potential pet parents to their new companion animals. His shop had pets of all sorts, like the menagerie had, but he took much better care of them. He was not alone, though, he had a few house elves to assist with his cleaning and the like, but he did most of it himself. 

  
  


From the outside it was just one story, but upon entering one would see two stories, the bottom for the sales and the like, and the top for the animals in their habitats. Most of the food, home furnishings, and remedies were on the first floor, and everything else was on the top. He was about to close up for the day, when one more customer entered, and he looked up to see one Luna Lovegood, walking in with a rather apathetic, and slightly malnourished looking dog.

  
  


“Welcome, what can I do for you, Luna?” Harry asked, knowing her by name as he had known her through his friend Ginny. 

  
  


“It’s my Rumpelstiltskin, he’s just… not eating.” Luna said, a bit distressed, and Harry frowned. 

  
  


“Alright, let’s see what we can do.” Harry said, kneeling before the dog, who licked him softly once, allowing himself to be caressed. “What are you feeding him, hmm?” Harry asked, looking up at Luna. 

  
  


“Well, usually what me and my parents eat. I know chocolate is bad for him, and he knows not to get into the candy dish…” Luna said, trailing lightly, eyes slightly moist. 

  
  


“Ah, well… food for people is not really good for dogs, or cats really. Unless its specifically made just for them.” Harry said, before getting up and going over to a little cabinet. He took out a bowl of dog food, put in stasis for just such reasons, and put it where her dog could reach. The canine sniffed softly, and then took a soft nibble, before slowly starting to munch. He wasn’t going at it like a starving animal, as he wasn’t starved, but as a dog that was enjoying himself. 

  
“Oh… oh, Rumple.” Luna said, kneeling and lightly petting the dog as he ate. She wiped her eyes, a smile on her face. “What is this? I will take as much of it as I can.” She said, and Harry smiled at her, getting up and humming lightly. 

  
“It’s a mix of a dry and wet food, made just for dogs.” Harry said, taking out a bag and some containers of the wet food. “You mix about a cup of the dry with a quarter cup of the wet, two times a day.” He said, making a little package for her. “Well, until he has some more energy and the like, make it three times a day.” He said, Luna’s dog at her side again, tail lightly wagging. “It’s not something I make, mind you, it’s something from muggles.” He said, and she blinked. 

  
  


“Really?” Luna asked, fascinated, leaning over to watch him work, even if it was just packing things away. 

  
  


“Yup, they really love their dogs in the muggle world, their pets in general actually.” Harry said, securing the package and then shrinking it. “They have all kinds of food, and I have found this is the best one.” He said, turning to her. “A little magic so it stays fresher longer, but that’s it.” He finished, and he was surprised when she hugged him tightly, and he chuckled and lightly patted her on the back. 

  
  


“Thank you, Harry Potter.” Luna said, smiling and stroking her dog’s head. “Rumpelstiltskin also thanks you, I am sure. We’ll be back, I know that.” She said, before she took out some galleons and put them in his hands. “I know you don’t like being paid, but this… thank you. Take it as a donation, please.” She said, before she took her dog and bustled out before any protests could be made. Harry sighed and shook his head, but smiled a bit after. The galleons would go to getting more of the food, and other things for the rest of the shop. 

  
  


~PPP~

  
  


Harry hummed softly as he worked, breaking into a soft whistle every now and then as well, and when the bell chimed that someone was entering the shop, he turned and smiled. It was a small family, muggle born child, by the looks of it. The parents that were with him marveling at the view, the father even going so far as to exit, look at the building, then come back in with another sound of wonderment. 

  
  


“Welcome to Potter’s Pet Palace, what can I do for you?” Harry said, smiling brightly. 

  
  


“Well, our daughter just found out she was a witch a few days ago, you see.” The mother said, and Harry nodded. 

  
“Ah, yes. Such a marvelous thing. Here for a companion animal, then?” Harry asked, coming from around the counter, and with a flick of his wand a staircase slid out from the wall, before it ‘clicked’ into a locked position. “Shall we ascend?” He asked, smiling softly, and then going up the staircase to show it was sturdy. 

  
  


The trio followed him, and he went about discussing all manner of things, from a proper diet, to proper housing depending on the pet that was acquired. About twenty minutes or so of this, and he let the family wander around the top level of his shop, waiting for them and doing some personal spot checks of the habitats on said floor. Another ten minutes or so went by, before the firstie came over to him, lightly tugging on his robes. He turned, and gave her a small smile before crouching softly. 

  
  


“Yes, Miranda?” Harry asked, having made sure to get her name at least, so she wouldn’t feel so shy if she had questions. 

  
  


“I was looking at one of the little fluffy things, and I can’t pronounce it right.” Miranda said, and Harry nodded and went after her when she made her way to the habitat in question. 

  
“The chinchilla, softest thing you’ll ever touch, I’ll say that much.” Harry said, opening the habitat and letting the little critter come up to him, and into his hand. “Just be gentle, and don’t move too quickly.” He said, and Miranda nodded, stroking the critter softly, and getting a gentle nibble in return. She giggled, and then got a little closer, whispering softly, before it hopped on her shoulder, making her gasp and giggle again. 

  
  


“I think he likes me.” Miranda said, the critter making a soft sound next to her ear, and she nodded softly. “He says he wants to go with me, and he is grateful for such wonderful care with you.” She said, and Harry blinked, before chuckling gently. 

  
  


“Of course, tell him he is most welcome.” Harry said, before thinking softly. “Why don’t you get to know him a bit more, and I’ll discuss this with your parents, hmm?” He said, and she nodded, going off and looking around, while having a conversation with the small ball of fluff on her shoulder. He then turned to her parents, and gave a disarming smile. 

  
  


“More than likely, Sir and Madam, your daughter is what’s known as a ‘beast speaker.’” Harry said, and was grateful the skill was so… bluntly named. “It will make having a companion animal that much easier. She’ll be able to know exactly what’s going on, what needs to be changed, or given, that kind of thing.” He said, and the parents nodded, before they got into speaking about care requirements, as well as the cost and the like. 

  
  


It was a very happy trio that left the shop, and Harry nodded to himself, sighing in contentment. This was what he loved about the job, the smiles and happy faces. He chuckled gently, wondering if maybe one day she’d be in the shop looking for a job. Something to think about another time, back to work for him, the shop didn’t take care of itself. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That's it, at this point I might as well just stop trying to get the muse to do anything but laugh at me. Either way, I hope it can be enjoyed. Read and Review, please.


End file.
